Ryan
Ryan is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 1. Ryan is also known by his discord username which is Riverse. His closest allies in the game were King, Smalls and Zach. Although Ryan was in the minority alliance, he made sure to build relationships with the other side so that he would not be a target. Along with these relationships he was able to win competitions which allowed him to not only secure his safety but to make moves in the game. Ryan won the most competitions in Big Brother 1. By winning those two final competitions, he guaranteed his spot in the final 2. The jury was impressed by not only his competition wins but by the fact that he managed to make it to the end while being in the minority alliance. He won the season by a jury vote of 6-1. Ryan returned in Big Brother 5. Ryan came into the game wanting to prove that his win wasn’t just a fluke and that he was a strong social, strategic and competitive player. Within an hour of the game starting he was added into a majority alliance called Skinny Cult which consisted of him and 7 other houseguests. Ryan did not have the best relationships with these people and felt they would be more loyal to each other then they would be to him. Because of this, Ryan went around trying to make connections and establish bonds outside this alliance. His number one ally in the game was Amelia, it was known in the house that they were a duo. They called themselves The Ding Dongs and wanted to align with other duos. Ryan was most loyal to the Eyes alliance which consisted of The Dings Dongs as well as the Vindictive Vipers (Robin and Marina). They controlled a lot of the votes early on and were able to get their targets out. Unfortunately for them, during Vlin’s HOH Marina was sacrificed and they became a trio. Outside of this alliance, Ryan also had a strong relationship with Joey and Axel. They both trusted him immensely and viewed him as their number one. Although Ryan was putting in a lot of work to make sure people who were a threat to his game were targeted, he was not getting the blood on his hands. Houseguests blamed Amelia and Robin for doing what Ryan wanted and felt betrayed by them while Ryan was seen as the mastermind controlling a lot of the houseguests. This was evident when although a lot of the houseguests knew how Ryan was playing, he still stayed unanimously when he was put on the block during the double eviction. After continuing to get his way week after week, Ryan was stuck in a hard situation having to choose between his ally Robin and his other ally Axel. Because he had worked with Robin more closely he decided to evict Axel. He did not realize at the time that Robin had started to view him more as a threat then an ally and became a lot closer to Amelia then him. Thus, after Robin threw him under the bus by trying to claim that Ryan was the vote to evict Blake when in reality it was him, Ryan felt Robin had to be the next one to go. Unfortunately for Ryan, he was not able to secure that important final POV and Blake ended up winning it. Although Ryan convinced him for a period of time to evict Celeste over him, Blake talked to Celeste again and realized that Ryan was the biggest threat and needed to be evicted. Blake was the sole vote to evict Ryan and he became the eight all star to join the jury house. Ryan was also in the running for AFP this season. Biography Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Ryan won the most competitions in season 1. * Ryan holds the record for most total challenge wins with 10 * Ryan is the only person to have won at least four competitions in two seasons. * Ryan ties Joey for having most total veto wins with 4. * Ryan has the record for most total HoH wins with 6. * Ryan has record for highest placement on a second season for a winner placing fourth. * Ryan is tied with Amelia as most-nominated winner in BBD Awards with 13. ** He is the most nominated male. ** He is the most nominated LGBT and gay player. ** He is the most nominated 4th placer. References Category:Season 1 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:Winner Category:4th Place Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants from Canada